The overall goal of this study is to develop a scientifically valid and ethnically approved, lay-led smoking cessation intervention for Southeast Asian men, i-e., those from Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam. In particular, economically disadvantaged S.E. Asian men are targeted because of their higher than average smoking prevalence rate, their extraordinary increased numbers, and the relative paucity of strategies to reach this hard-to-reach group. Trained, lay S.E. Asian counselors (cadre) will be the primary agents for this study's assessment, intervention, and follow up of smoking cessation behaviors. Seven reasons for using this approach are cited, including the potential generalization of this approach to other populations. Over the five year demonstration and education research study period, we propose following objectives: (1) Collect baseline data on smoking and smoking cessation behaviors; (2) Design ethnically approved strategies for the cessation and maintenance of smoking cessation behaviors based upon findings from the baseline assessment; (3) Implement ethnically approved strategies from objective #2 for smoking cessation; (4) Maintain smoking cessation after initial quitting; and (5) Evaluate the effectiveness of the intervention utilized (objectives #3 and #4) for the intervention subjects in comparison with control subjects for the cessation and maintenance of smoking cessation. On the macro level, 600 randomly selected subjects (E1) allocated equally among the three ethnic groups in one county will be compared to 600 control subjects in geographically separate counties. On the micro level, E1 subjects will also be compared to control subjects (C1) in the intervention county. All subjects will be longitudinally followed. The standard for successful cessation will be biochemically verified through salivary cotinine tests at one year of self-reported abstinence. Among the study's features are the community-based (versus academic or clinical) nature of lay change agents, the deliberate integration of baseline data and scientific principles with ethnic values in the intervention approach, and a research design that allows for both macro and micro comparisons of the intervention with control conditions.